Operacion Selva Negra
by O-niixx
Summary: México corre con Alemania apenas se entera de la contruccion del muro de Berlin, Ludwig esta en depresión y Luna no tiene ni idea de que hacer para tratar de animarlo, ¿el consejo de Italia le ayudara? Advertencia: posible fail XD


Hola a todos y todas y asi! XD he vuelto con otro fic corto!

Como siempre digo, mas vale lenta pero segura! , este fic es para ShionDlmlkso que me lo pidio como recompensa por decir la cancion de mana de mi fic mas largo, asi que espero que lo disfrutes! XD aun si esta muy fail -w-U lo siento, si no te gusta hago otro mejor jajaja XD

bien, pues ahi vamos! XD

Advertencias!

- uso de nombre humano y pais

- hetalia y sus personajes son creacion de Hidekaz Himaruya

- mexico oc utilizado es mio de mi propiedad (y comunitario tambien siquieren ;3)

que empiece la tortura! XD

* * *

Operación Selva Negra: Animar a Alemania (le guste o no)

13 de agosto de 1961

Ese día quedaría escrito en los libros de historia como uno de los días más terribles.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que los soviéticos habían empezado a levantar el muro. Las imágenes en los noticieros eran terribles: gente desesperada por cruzar al lado de la Alemania occidental antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Muchos lograron cruzar, pero la mayoría quedo encerrada dentro del lado soviético.

- Iván… ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? – México murmuraba mientras veía a lo lejos como iban levantando el muro. Apenas había visto la noticia en la televisión, se preparo para viajar a Berlín. Ahora caminaba dirección a casa de Alemania, la ciudad era un caos, por lo cual no consiguió ningún tipo de transporte, así que no le quedo de otra mas que caminar desde el aeropuerto.

Lograba ver perfectamente a los soldados que cuidaban a la frontera y como estaban destruyendo casas y otros edificios para abrir paso a la construcción del muro. Era algo terrible. Deseaba poder hacer algo, pero sabia que no podía hacer absolutamente nada, que era mejor para ella mantenerse alejada y no meterse en problemas, de por si Ludwig ya debía estarla pasando demasiado mal como que para ella se metiera en un problema.

No tardo en llegar a la casa. Después de tocar y esperar por un buen rato a que le abrieran la puerta, decidió que ella entraría por su cuenta, lo mas seguro es que Ludwig no quisiera que nadie lo molestara y con justa razón.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no pienso dejarte solo – giro la perilla de la puerta principal – esta cerrado con llave… intentare con la de atrás

Se dirigió a la barda que separaba el jardín trasero de la casa del exterior. Como pudo, logro saltarlo aterrizando de manera muy dolorosa, una vez ya recuperada del golpe, se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra. En cuanto intento abrir la puerta trasera, esta también se encontraba cerrada

- después te pagare el cristal – diciendo eso, tomo una piedra y rompió el cristal de la ventana de la cocina, envolvió su brazo con el suéter que llevaba y con cuidado metió su mato por el agujero para poder abrir la ventana desde adentro. Ya abierta, entro como pudo, evitando a toda costar caer sobre los cristales.

- ¡Ludwig! – empezó a buscar en la parte de abajo de la casa

Todo estaba desordenado, como si un huracán hubiese pasado, había cristales en el suelo, jarrones rotos, botellas rotas. Al parecer Ludwig se había se había desquitado con todo lo que tenia en frente. Después de inspeccionar la planta baja de la casa, decidió subir. Busco en cada habitación, hasta que llego a la que, alguna vez, fue la habitación de Gilbert.

- Lud… ¿estas aquí? – entro a la habitación oscura, para encontrarse con el alemán sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared, sosteniendo una botella

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ese maldito ruso no se conforma con quitarme a mi hermano? -miraba al suelo, como si estuviese perdido - ¿Cuántas mas familias tiene que destruir?

- Ludwig – la mexicana se acercó lentamente hacia el.

No sabia que decirle. ¿Qué le puedes decir a alguien en una circunstancia como esta? lo mas que pudo hacer fue tomar la botella de sus manos y ponerla lo mas lejos posible. Después se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, la cual apretó firmemente el hombre alemán. Se quedaron ahí sentados, la muchacha observando al otro que no quitaba su vista del suelo.

- Ludwig – trato de buscar la vista del otro, pero el simplemente no la quitaba del suelo

- ¿Por qué esta pasando esto? – apenas fue audible la voz del alemán- ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto?

México se quedo en silencio. No existía una respuesta para esa pregunta. Solo se limito a acercarse a el y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Lo siento tanto, yo…

- Tu no estas construyendo ese muro, no tiene que sentir nada

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que ya no estés así?

- Devolverme a mi hermano

La mexicana se quedo paralizada. Sabía perfectamente que eso era algo que no podía hacer. Se sentía impotente, no soportaba la idea de que una persona a la que amaba estuviera sufriendo de esta manera.

- Esta bien – el alemán noto el silencio de la mexicana – no esperaba que lo hicieras de cualquier manera

México estaba empezando a desesperarse, no tenia ni idea de que hacer.

- Espera un momento – se apartó lentamente del alemán – no tardo – poniéndose de pie se dirigió al teléfono de la planta baja y empezó a marcar un numero – por favor, contesta… despierta y contesta…

- ¿ciao?

- ¡Feli!... am… soy Luna

- ¡bella! ¡Que gusto! ¿Cómo estas, eh? Hace mucho que no me marcabas, tengo mucho que contarte, acabo de comer una deliciosa pasta – empezó a hablar sin parar el italiano

- Si, lo siento… am… veras, estoy en casa de Ludwig

De pronto el parlanchín italiano se quedo mudo.

- ¿Feliciano? ¿Sigues ahí?

- ¿eh? Si, lo siento… ¿Cómo esta?

- Nunca lo había visto así, bueno, por lo menos no desde… tu sabes

- Lo se

- No sé que hacer, no se me ocurre nada para poder animarlo ¿Cuanto vas a tardar en venir? Me sorprendió no haberte encontrado en cuanto llegue

- Lo siento mucho bella, pero no puedo hacer nada – el tono alegre del italiano había cambiado por uno mas serio – Mi jefe me ordeno que no interviniera aun, no me permite ir a verlo y estoy haciendo todo para poder escaparme e ir

- te entiendo, yo me fui sin autorización de mi jefe – la mexicana pensó por un momento en el castigo que tendría – pero no importa, trata de llegar lo mas rápido que puedas, espero que Kiku también pueda venir, pero mientras ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- mmm… - medito unos momentos el italiano - ¡ya se! ¡Cerveza!

- ¡Feliciano! ¡El alcohol y las penas no se mezclan!

- pero tu siempre bebes cuando

- ¡lo se! Pero siempre me arrepiento después

- mm…. – volvió a meditar - ¡ya se! ¡un pastel! A Alemania le gusta mucho hacer pasteles

- a caray – se acomodó en la silla mas cercana – esa no me la sabia, cuéntame

- ¡ah! Él me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie

- ooow… Feli, yo no le contare a nadie… aun – susurro la ultima parte – cuéntame el chisme, ándale

- ¿no se lo contaras a nadie?

- te lo juro – sonrió, como adoraba enterarse de algún chisme

- Bueno, a Alemania le gusta mucho hornear pasteles y galletas, tal vez si hornea un poco se distraiga y se ponga feliz

- ¿estas seguro que funcionara?

- ¡claro! Siempre que acabábamos de entrenar, él en las noches horneaba en secreto para relajarse, él pensaba que nadie lo veía pero si lo hacíamos

- ¡bien! Entonces eso hare, muchas gracias Feli eres un amor

- ve~ no hay de que bella

Colgó de inmediato el teléfono y se fue corriendo a la habitación donde había dejado al alemán, pero al llegar el ya no se encontraba ahí.

- México – la voz del alemán provino de otro cuarto, al parecer su oficina

De inmediato, la muchacha se dirigió a donde la habían llamado, encontrándose al alemán sentado frente a su escritorio en cuanto entro.

- Que bueno que ya estas mejor – se acercó sonriendo la mexicana con los brazos extendidos para abrazarlo

- Vete por favor – el alemán dijo tajante – Agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de venir, pero tu presencia no es necesitada en este momento

- No me vengas con esas tonterías – la mexicana llevo sus manos a la cadera – no pienso irme cuando necesitas compañía

- ¡México! – el grito del alemán provoco que la mexicana diera un pequeño brinco – lo siento… pero realmente deseo estar solo

La mexicana se aproximó lentamente hacia él, se sentó en el escritorio y lo vio directamente a los ojos

- No me importa lo que digas, yo me quedo te guste o no

El alemán suspiro, esta mujer realmente era terca, la única forma de hacer que se fuera seria echarla el mismo con sus propias manos, pero lamentablemente se trataba de una mujer y no podía hacerle eso por mas que quisiera. Como tenia suerte, si se tratara de un hombre como Italia, ya la hubiera pateado fuera de su casa.

- ¿No hay forma de que te haga cambiar de opinión? – el mismo sabia que la pregunta era tonta, la respuesta seria un no con una sonrisa burlona, solo cerro los ojos y suspiro

- Tal vez haya una manera

Abrió los ojos asombrado ¿Estaba dispuesta a negociar? Este era un milagro, pero aun así no evito sentir sospecha, la mexicana no negociaba nunca ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

- ¿Cuál es el truco?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tan poca confianza me tienes?

- Si, tu nunca negociarías al menos que te convenga

- ¡eres muy malo! ¡no tengo ningún truco! Y deja de verme de esa manera – e alemán no dejo de verla con una ceja levantada, era simplemente demasiado obvio que tenía algo bajo la manga

- Confiesa, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cerveza? ¿Chocolates? ¿Qué?

- Oye, no me dejo comprar solo con eso – la muchacha hizo un pequeño puchero – pero si quiero algo

- lo sabia – suspiro el hombre alemán - ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que te vayas?

La joven sonrío y vio maliciosamente al alemán. De pronto, bajo del escritorio para recargarse en los brazos de la silla y acercar su rostro al alemán. Alemania empezó a sonrojarse ¡¿un beso? ¡¿Ahora? No era ni el momento ni el lugar para un beso. Prefería que se quedara, claro que si lo hacia empezaría a molestarlo y de alguna forma la única forma de ponerse de acuerdo seria bebiendo, entonces se embriagarían y la mexicana ebria empezaría a abrazarlo, el con tal de que lo dejara en paz le diría que mejor se fuera a dormir, pero conociéndola acabaría en su cama, ya en la cama, ella lo abrazaría y el también la abrazaría, inconscientemente claro esta, entonces la proximidad de los cuerpos haría que aumentara la temperatura, mas el efecto intoxicante del alcohol, haría que ella lo besara y el, que no estaría en sus cinco sentidos, la besaría, entonces estarían besándose, acariciando sus cuerpos, probarían el sabor de la piel del otro, cada beso los aproximaría mas al momento en que hicieran…

Pensándolo bien, un simple beso no sonaba tan mal.

Resignado y por el bien de no caer en tenta… distracciones innecesarias, cerro los ojos y paro sus labios esperando el contacto con los labios de la mexicana. Dios, que fuera rápido.

- Ludwig – la mexicana se quedo viendo al alemán que parecía que quería un beso - ¿Qué carajos estas haciendo?

- Deja de prolongar la tortura y toma tu beso de una buena vez – dijo sin abrir los ojos

- ¡espera un momento! – se alejó dando un salto la mexicana, que ahora estaba igual de sonrojada que el alemán - ¿Quién dijo que quería un…. Un segundo, ¿tortura? ¡¿Besarme seria una tortura?

Ludwig abrió los ojos para ver a Luna con los brazos cruzados, estaba más que enfadada.

- Yo solo vine porque me preocupe por ti, pero eres un idiota, me largo de aquí

Pero antes de que pudiera irse, el hombre alemán se puso de pie y la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca con firmeza ¿Por qué la detuvo? Ni el mismo sabia porque

- ¡suéltame!

- lo siento… am… yo creo que mal interprete todo y

- eres un idiota

- yo no quise decir que fuera una tortura, solamente es que

- eres un idiota

- ¡¿quieres dejar de interrumpirme?

- ¡lo hare cuando me sueltes! ¡me estas lastimando!

En ese momento la soltó, no se había dado cuenta que conforme iban hablando, iba apretando mas su muñeca

- perdón

- no te preocupes - dijo mientras sobaba su muñeca - ¿ya te puedo decir lo que realmente quiero?

- si – no le quedaba de otra, tendría que cumplir con lo que quería

- Quiero…

Su cuerpo se tenso

- que…

Paso saliva

- me…

Ya no podía soportar la presión

- hornees un pastel

El horror… un segundo ¿un pastel?

- ¿disculpa? – definitivamente había escuchado mal

- quiero que me hagas un pastel, para ser mas exactos ese de chocolate ¿Cómo se llama? ¿selva negra? No se, pero quiero ese – al parecer no había escuchado mal Ludwig

- Lo siento, pero no puedo, no se de donde sacaste la idea de que

- Feliciano me conto sobre tu secretito – dijo cantadito

Alemania se puso pálido, para después cambiar a rojo del coraje

- ¡¿Qué? – estaba furioso, iba a matar al italiano en cuanto lo viera, le dispararía, no, mejor aun, lo estrangularía, iba a pagar muy caro por esto

- ¡tranquilo! – trato de calmarlo, no quería que por su culpa mataran al pobre italiano – no te enojes, yo le pregunte como podía alegrarte y él me dijo que te gustaba hornear

- ¿y crees que me hará feliz hornearte un pastel?

- ¡si! – de pronto, lo único que supo es que estaba siendo cargada - ¿Qué haces?

El alemán no respondió y solo se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de la casa, prefería echarla y quedar como un bárbaro a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba horneando frente a la mexicana.

Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir a la calle y dejarla en la banqueta, pero algo lo freno

- ¡no! – luna se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al marco de la puerta

- ¡suéltate! – la jalo un poco mas fuerte, no quería lastimarla

- ¡No! ¡no me quiero ir!

- ¡si te iras! – jalo con un poco mas de fuerza, tenia que ser un caballero

- ¡Chinga tu madre! ¡No te pienso dejar justo cuando más necesitas a alguien!

- ¡No necesito a nadie! ¡suéltate! – solo un poco mas de fuerza no haría daño

- ¡No! ¡Me voy a quedar y te jodes! ¡ahora suéltame grandísimo pendejo!

- ¡Que te sueltes! – al diablo con la caballerosidad, simplemente no se podía con esta mujer. Empezó a aplicar toda su fuerza, tal vez ella era fuerte, pero él lo era aun mas. Poco a poco la mexicana iba perdiendo la batalla, pero ya cuando estaba a punto de soltarse, recurrió a un arma desesperada.

- ¡auxilio! ¡ah! ¡ayuda! – grito a todo pulmón México - ¡ah! ¡me quieren violar!

- ¡¿Qué? Por supuesto que…

Ya analizando la posición en la que se encontraba, realmente todo iba en contra del alemán. El se encontraba tomándola por la espada, y gracias forcejeo con la mexicana, la blusa de esta se había levantado un poco y sin darse cuenta, había colocado su mano en contacto directo con la piel, así mismo, la falda se había levantando mas de lo debido y tenia su pierna justo entre las piernas de la mexicana y su cadera pegada a la de la muchacha. Además de que su aspecto no ayudaba, pues estaba despeinado, con un par de botones de la camisa desabotonados y un singular aroma a alcohol.

Si, definitivamente cualquiera pensaría que era un intento de violación, el mismo lo pensaría.

En el acto, se alejó de la mexicana, se aseguro de que nadie hubiese visto, la tomo del brazo, la metió a la casa y cerro al instante la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?

- Era mi ultimo recurso, no me gusta usarlo, pero de no hacerlo me hubieras echado a la calle – se cruzo de brazos

- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? – se llevo la palma al rostro – vete de mi casa

- No lo hare, al menos que me hornees mi pastel

- ¡yo no horneo!

- ¡si lo haces!

- ¡solo las mujeres hornean!

- ¡ya deja de ser tan orgulloso y hazme mi pastel!

Se quedaron en silencio mientras se veían a los ojos enfurecidos. Siempre era así, siempre acababan gritándose.

- lo siento – suspiro la mexicana – yo solo quiero animarte, es todo, no soporto verte así

Ludwig suspiro, el sabia que ella no tenia malas intensiones, era una buena persona y muy linda, lastima por su temperamento y carácter tan rebelde.

- ¿Qué hare contigo? – paso su mano por su cabello mientras observaba a la mexicana – esta bien, puedes quedarte, pero no pienso hornearte nada

- ¡eres muy malo! – hizo un puchero y le mostro la lengua, realmente deseaba ese pastel, pero pronto se le vino una idea a la cabeza – es una pena, si tu me hicieras un pastel, yo te enseñaría una jericalla

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿No las conoces? Las jericallas son la cosa más deliciosa de este mundo

- Nunca he oído de ellas – la sospecha vino, era un truco, era obvio y no caería en el

- Eso es una lastima, es uno de los postres mas deliciosos de mi país

El alemán observo serio, no iba a demostrar ningún interés por un postre que no conocía

- Te tengo un trato, tú me horneas mi pastel y yo te muestro un típico postre de mi país ¿Qué opinas?

Ludwig observo a Luna, la cual sonreía "inocentemente". Obviamente era un truco, pero aun así sentía curiosidad, quería aprender a hacer ese postre. Ya conocía un poco de los dulces de México y no eran tan malos. Tenia que aprender a hacer ese postre a como diera lugar.

Suspiro para después asentir con la cabeza, ya que se arrepentiría después, estaba seguro, pero la curiosidad por un nuevo postre le había ganado. Luna lo abrazo emocionada en cuanto asintió, tendría su delicioso pastel muy pronto, era tal su emoción que empezó a empujarlo a la cocina, sin escuchar las protestas ni las excusas sobre que tenia que ordenar su casa primero.

- ¡esta bien! ¡esta bien! Deja de empujarme – dejo de empujarlo ya estando en la cocina – te hare tu pastel, pero tengo unas condiciones

En cuanto escucho la palabra condiciones, la mexicana se fastidio, no le gustaba que la limitaran y menos su felicidad.

- No quiero que toques nada, solo quédate sentada y tranquila, tampoco quiero gritos ni que me apresures, si empiezas a ser una molestia, no te haré tu pastel ¿entendido?

- Si, entendido – respondió como un niño regañado

Luna se sentó y se recargo en la mesa mientras observaba en silencio. Ludwig empezó a sacar todo lo que necesitaba: utensilios, tazones, moldes, harina, huevos, licores, azúcar, el chocolate y muchas cosas más para preparar el selva negra. Puso todo sobre la mesa y se dirigió al closet, del cual saco un delantal bastante afeminado para un hombre de su clase. México no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla, nunca se hubiese imaginado al alemán con un delantal así.

- ¿de que te ríes? – pregunto irritado

- de nada, perdón – se callo de inmediato, no quería perder su pastel

Suspiro y empezó a trabajar, primero encendió el horno y lo puso a la temperatura adecuada. Después empezó a trabajar en la mezcla, puso los ingredientes en las cantidades y orden correctos hasta que obtuvo una mezcla consistente. Luna observo todo el proceso con mucha atención, realmente le ponía mucha dedicación, incluso había roto los huevos con extremada delicadeza. Una vez que ya tuvo la mezcla lista, la vacío en un molde que había enharinado, se sacudió un poco y puso en el horno el molde. Ahora solo quedaba esperar.

- Bien, ya esta mi parte del trato, ahora dime como se preparan las jericallas

- Aun no tengo mi pastel – dijo cruzada de brazos –además de que necesito el horno para hacerlas

- ¿tu las harás?

- Por supuesto que si, mientras tu esperas afuera

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Qué pensabas que te iba a decir la receta?

- ¡si! ¡Ese era el trato!

- No, el trato era de que te mostraría, no que te daría la receta

- ¡eso es una trampa!

- No lo es

- ¡me engañaste con un juego de palabras!

- lo siento, pero no es mi culpa que no escuches bien

- Eres una… - gruño entre dientes - ¡exijo que me des esa receta!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡eso es pecado! ¡las recetas no se sueltan así de fácil!

- Entonces no habrá pastel – el juego se invirtió

-¡eso no es justo!

- sin receta no hay pastel

La mexicana lo vio enfurecida, no quería soltar una de sus recetas, a nadie le soltaba ni una sola, ni aunque fuera su novio se la soltaría. Pero el pastel empezaba a oler demasiado bien. Al fin su antojo pudo más que ella

- Bien, te diré como se hacen pero primero quiero mi pastel

El alemán sonrió, al fin le había ganado en una a la mexicana ese día. En cuanto el pastel estuvo listo, Ludwig saco el pastel del horno, así mientras se enfriaba para poder decorarlo, él podría preparar esas dichosas jericallas.

- Bien, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- bien, primero necesitamos huevos, azúcar, canela, leche y vainilla

- ¿solo eso?

- si, solo eso – el alemán busco los ingredientes y los puso sobre la mesa – bien, ahora pon a hervir la leche con la canela y el azúcar y revuelve hasta que hierva, lo apagas en 15 minutos

Ludwig hizo lo que le dijo la mexicana, esto era extraño, este proceso le recordo al del plan, solo con la pequeña diferencia de la canela

- ¿ahora?

- Ahora bate los huevos y cuando ya estén batidos, con el colador, los pones en la leche, pero muévele si no se van a coser

- Luna, esto se parece al flan

- ¿flan? Jajaja no tiene nada que ver con el flan, tú haz lo que digo

Ludwig hizo lo que le dijo, a pesar de que el juraba que solo estaba haciendo un flan.

- bien, ahora ponle vainilla

- esto es flan

- ¡que no es flan! Ya veras ahorita, ahora ponlos en moldecitos – Ludwig lo hizo – bien, ahora ponlos a baño maría en el horno y listo

- … ¿es todo?

- ¡si! – agarro la pequeña alarma, puso el tiempo que era el adecuado y la puso sobre el horno - Ya veras lo deliciosas que son las jericallas en cuanto salgan del horno

- … es flan

- no es flan

- ¡es flan! – Grito enfurecido Ludwig – ¡te hice un pastel solo para que me dijeras una receta para hacer flan!

- ¡que no es flan! ¡Son jericallas! Saben diferente al flan, saben mejor que el flan

Ludwig había tenia suficiente, no soportaba el hecho de que lo engañaran con una receta para hacer flan. En ese mismo instante, tomo a Luna del brazo y la llevo a la puerta principal, a pesar de que Luna trato de agarrarse del marco como hace rato, no pudo. Ludwig la saco de la casa y cerro con fuerza la puerta, para después ponerle llave y así asegurar que la mexicana no volviera a entrar.

Ahora tendría que limpiar su cocina y ver que hacer con ese pastel, era demasiado grande para el solo. Empezó a limpiar el desastre que había en la cocina, que coraje, se había esforzado tanto solo para que fuera un estúpido flan. Una vez que acabo de limpiar decidió acabar lo del pastel, ya si lo había hecho, tenía que decorarlo como era debido. Saco los ingredientes para la cubierta y cuando se dispuso a hacerla, la alarma de las jericallas sonó. Había olvidado por completo eso. Agarro un par de guantes y saco con cuidado la charola donde estaban los pequeños moldes a baño maría, lo saco y los puso sobre un pequeño paño en la mesa.

- solo son flanes – se dijo mientras los observaba, aunque la coloración era un poco distinta a la de un flan.

Decidió olvidar los "flanes", ya después vería que haría con ellos, no podía tirarlos, seria un desperdicio, tal vez se comería uno y los demás se los regalaría a algún amigo… demonios, se le olvidaba que sus únicos amigos estaban lejos.

Volvió a su tarea de adornar el pastel, bañándolo con el licor y después poniéndole una gruesa capa de mezcla de chocolate y muchas cerezas. Se veía delicioso. Ya satisfecho con su trabajo, se sentó solo en la cocina. Era impresionante lo callado que estaba todo sin la mexicana. Observo el reloj, era increíble como volaba el tiempo, ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que se había ido la mexicana, inclusive no se había dado cuenta en que momento había empezado a llover. Todo estaba en calma, total silencio, justo como le gustaba. Sus ojos se posaron en los "flanes", a pesar del coraje que le produjo que la mexicana lo hubiese engañado, no puedo contener su antojo. Tomo uno de los pequeños moldes y una cuchara. Hundió la cuchara en el "flan" y tomo una pequeña muestra. Lentamente llevo la cuchara con el "flan" a su boca. "¡demonios!" pensó mientras lo saboreaba "¡esto no sabe a flan!"

Ludwig observo sorprendido la jericalla ¿Cómo era posible? Prácticamente era un flan, no era posible que el sabor cambiara tanto solo por hervir la leche con canela. Dio otra probaba a la jericalla, el resultado era el mismo: no sabia a flan.

El alemán siguió comiendo la jericalla hasta terminar con ella. Soltó un largo suspiro, no podía creerlo, Luna había tenido razón, la jericalla no era flan. Esto hizo que empezara a sentirse culpable, la había echado de su casa por nada.

- creo que le debo una disculpa – suspiro – será mejor que me vaya ahora, tal vez logre alcanzarla antes de que tome el vuelo de regreso a su país

Ludwig salió apresuradamente de la cocina a la entrada principal, del perchero tomo una gabardina y una sombrilla, no quería mojarse a pesar de que llevaba prisa. Abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa, tropezó con un bulto que estaba justo enfrente de su puerta, haciendo que terminara en el suelo mojado.

- ¿ahora que pa-

- ay… ay… mi cabecita…

- ¡¿Mé-México? - miró asombrado a la muchacha que se encontraba completamente mojada - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- estaba esperando a que te fueras a dormir para poder entrar – sobaba su cabeza

- pero esta lloviendo

- no me importa – estornudo – te dije que no te iba a dejar

- Vamos – suspiro – entremos antes de que te enfermes

Alemania se puso de pie y después ayudo a México a levantarse, una vez adentro, le dijo que tomara un baño caliente mientras el buscaba algo que pudiera usar mientras se secaba su ropa. Luna asintió y obedientemente fue al baño, mientras tanto Ludwig saco algo de su ropa, claro que le quedaría grande a la chica, pero no podía dejarla desnuda. Toco la puerta del baño y aviso a la mexicana que dejaría la ropa justo afuera, en el suelo. Después se dirigió a la cocina. Tomo un cuchillo y corto una buena porción del pastel de chocolate, Luna había cumplido con su parte del trato, el tenia que acabar con la suya. Saliendo de la cocina, vio a la mexicana sentada en el sillón de la sala. Ludwig no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se veía muy tierna con su ropa. Sacudió la cabeza, tenia que dejar de pensar en tonterías. Se dirigió con la muchacha y se sentó a su lado.

- tu ropa me queda muy grande – dijo sonrojada – pero muchas gracias por prestármela

- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, por mi culpa quedaste empapada – puso el plato con el pastel en la mesa de centro, justo enfrente de Luna – toma

- ¿para mi?

- ja, cumpliste con tu parte del trato, debo cumplir con la mía

La mexicana sonrió de oreja a oreja, al fin comería su tan ansiado pastel. Era tanta su emoción, que se le fue encima al alemán, dándole un fuerte abrazo y plantándole un beso en el cachete, para después agarrar el plato y comerse entusiasmada su pastel

- ¡esta delicioso! – grito emocionada – pero ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- bueno, probé uno de los flanes

- ¡son jericallas! Y te lo dije, te dije que no sabia a flan – dio otra probada al pastel - ¿verdad que son deliciosas?

- No saben del todo mal – recibió un codazo de la muchacha - ¿eso porque fue?

- Porque estas siendo orgulloso – le enseño la lengua – bueno, con esto espero que no vuelvas a subestimar los postres de mi país – comió otro pedazo – le hare jericallas a Italia, su consejo fue muy bueno, logre que te distrajeras un poco

Era cierto, el hecho de haber discutido con la mexicana y horneado el pastel lo había hecho olvidarse del asunto con el muro. En cuanto se acordó, volvió a ponerse melancólico. Luna se dio cuenta de inmediato del cambio de ánimo. Observo al alemán y después su pastel, volvió a ver al alemán y después al pastel.

- toma – agarro un pedazo con el tenedor y lo acerco a Ludwig – come

- Luna, no tengo humor pa – la mexicana lo callo metiendo el tenedor a su boca

- vamos, disfrútalo, esta bien rico

- Luna, no hagas – volvió a callarlo con otro pedazo

- No reclames y come pastel

- ¡que no quiero pastel! – volvió a callarlo, pero esta vez con sus labios.

- te quedas mucho – se apartó – no sabes disfrutar los momentos dulces de la vida

Alemania se quedo petrificado por el beso ¡¿Por qué siempre le hacia lo mismo?

- es mas – sonrió la mexicana mientras ponía una cereza en su boca – te enseñare a disfrutar lo dulce de la vida

Poco a poco, México se fue acercando al alemán, provocando en este el mayor de los sonrojos. Ludwig trato de retroceder lo más que pudo, hasta que el brazo del sillón lo detuvo. Antes de que pudiera levantarse para alejarse de la otra, Luna ya se había puesto sobre el, recargando sus manos en su pecho. Se fue acercando cada vez más, lentamente, hasta que el alemán pudo sentir la respiración de la otra. Pero antes de que la mexicana pudiera hacer lo que tenia en mente, la puerta se abrió súbitamente, dejando entrar a un muy preocupado italiano.

- ¡Alemania! ¡México! – vio la escena frente a el - ¡México! ¡que buena idea se te ocurrió! ¿eh? ¿Qué no funciono lo del pastel? Mm… que extraño, yo pensé que eso funcionaria, ¡pero los besos son mejores! ¡yo también quiero uno! ¡Ve~! ¡oh! Pero Alemania se pondrá celoso si me lo das… mm… que problema, yo también quiero un beso

- ¡Italia! – se levanto Ludwig, lo que hizo que Luna terminara en el suelo - ¡no es lo que parece!

- ¿eh? ¿Entonces no son amantes? ¡Ve~! ¡Entonces si puede darme un beso! Pero yo pensé que a Alemania le gustaba México y ¡AH! – el alemán se le fue encima - ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡no me lastimes! ¡lo siento!

- ¡te voy a matar!

- ¡No! – se lanzo México, tratando de detener a Alemania de asesinar a Italia - ¡déjalo! ¡no lo mates! ¡pobrecito! ¡además quiero escuchar eso de que te gusto!

- ¡ve~! ¿no sabias? Alemania me dijo que ¡ah! – empezó a ahorcarlo - ¡lo siento!

- ¡te matare!

Las tres naciones estaban en el suelo, Alemania intentado asesinar a Italia, México tratando de evitar que Alemania asesinara a Italia para que Italia le contara el chisme, e Italia llorando porque lo querían matar.

- Que extraño, ¿Por qué dejarían la puerta abierta? – pensó Kiku mientras se acercaba a la puerta, se sentía culpable por haber tardado tanto en llegar, cuando entro a la casa se encontró con una escena bastante peculiar.

- ¡Hola Japón! – dijeron al unísono Italia y México

Japón solo observo lo que tenia ante el: Luna justo en medio de Feliciano y Ludwig; Luna con la falda mas arriba de lo que debía de estar, Feliciano con la camisa rota y Ludwig desfajado, con un par de botones deshechos y con el cabello totalmente despeinado, además de que los tres estaban sudando y jadeando cansados.

- Lo siento mucho, volveré en cuanto acaben

- ¡no es lo que parece!

- ¡Japón! ¿quieres una jericalla?

- ¿jericalla?

- ¡si! ¡tienes que probar las jericallas de Luna! ¡son deliciosas! ¡son como flan!

- ¡que no es flan chinga!

Después de levantarse, arreglarse la ropa y explicarle a Japón que absolutamente nada había pasado, Luna y Feliciano arrastraron a los otros dos a la cocina.

- ¿esto es jericalla? – pregunto Kiku mientras veía el postre

- si, es delicioso – Feliciano contesto – son los mejores flanes del mundo

- ¡que no son flanes! – grito frustrada Luna, ya estaba cansada de que le llamaran flan a su postre

- bueno, lo probare – Kiku tomo una cuchara y probo el postre – realmente esta muy rico

México sonrió, le agradaba que alagaran su postre

- aunque básicamente es flan – añadió Alemania, lo que provoco que México se enojara, tomara lo primero que tenia en la mano y lo lanzara en contra del rostro del alemán. Pero para la mala suerte de Luna, lo que había lanzado era su precioso pastel de chocolate.

- ¡no! ¡mi pastel! – se lamento la mexicana

- ¡México! – grito enfurecido Alemania - ¡te voy a matar!

- soy una chica, no puedes lastimarme… ¿o si?

Se hizo un largo silencio, hasta que México salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, con Alemania justo detrás de ella para matarla. Atrás de ellos, fue corriendo Italia, si mataban a México, ya no habría nadie que le preparara jericallas. Japón suspiro y fue atrás de los otros con calma, era su deber el intervenir y apaciguar esta situación antes de que destrozaran la casa. Empezaron a escucharse como se rompían jarrones y caigan cosas pesadas ¿libreros tal vez? Correccion, tenia que apaciguar la situación para evitar que destrozaran aun más la casa de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo justo ahora.

- ¡Te voy a matar!

- ¡te gusto! ¡No puedes matarme!

- ¡ARGH!

- ¡ah! ¡auxilio! aunque... ¡no lo negaste! ¡eso lo demuestra! ¡te gusto!

- ¡México! - grito enfurecido el alemán

- ¡ah! ¡Auxilio! ¡No! ¡Ayuda!

Kiku soltó otro suspiro y salió de la cocina, la cual se quedo en calma con el delicioso aroma dulce de las jericallas, que estarían ahí esperando a ser comidas, claro, si no tiraban la casa antes.


End file.
